Between Worlds
by NaruSasuYaoiYES
Summary: After waking up in an unknown place, Naruto, Sasuke, and Fang embark on an adventure to return to their respective worlds. But when the three forge relationships with each other, their desire to separate and return to their previous lives is clouded by the bonds that they create with each other. NarutoXFangXSasuke


_Author's note: So I went to Acen two weekends ago, and I saw something that inspired me. There was this girl who cosplayed as Fang, and she was just gooooorgeous. (Real talk, I wish I had her body.) And I saw her talking to these two SEXY guys, who were cosplaying as Naruto and Sasuke. They were just taking pictures together, but honestly... It was hot. Because they were all hot. Sasuke's shirt was unzipped, and Naruto even picked Fang up... It was just hot, and as a big fan of both series, my smutty mind went into overdrive, and I just couldn't help but write out my little fantasy..._

Unfamiliar. That was what it was. There was nothing especially wrong with the forest outside of that. The grass was green, the trees were rich and plentiful, and the sky was a clear gray-blue. The setting was in stark contrast to the action progressing within it.

"Sasuke, don't you think we're rushing things here?" Naruto asked, scratching his head, desperately trying to convince Sasuke not to handle their situation in a manner they would soon regret.

"We don't know where we are or how we got here, and we don't know her," Sasuke responded flatly. "If any of us has answers, it would be her."

"You don't know that she is the enemy!" Naruto urged.

"We'll find that out soon enough," Sasuke replied.

As Sasuke spoke, his eyes never left their hostage- a young woman in her early twenties, same as them. Bronze skin, dark hair, and a toned, feminine body. Though petite, her limbs were long, which worked in their favor. Having woken from unconsciousness before the unfamiliar woman, it was child's play for Naruto and Sasuke to bind each of her wrists to a branch of a nearby tree, leaving her hanging there like a marionette doll.

Upon waking, the woman struggled hard to escape, but Sasuke had done his job exceptionally well. There was no way she was going to free herself on her own. She was their prisoner until they decided otherwise.

What took the boys by surprise though was the husky snicker that came from the woman as she listened to her captors bicker. Still writhing in her restraints just enough to show she would not cooperate, she raised her head to meet Sasuke's cold eyes. "You'll never break me."

"You'd be surprised what I can do," Sasuke said monotonously. Opening his hand, he allowed his well-known chidori to dance in his palm.

"You can't be serious!" Naruto exclaimed, clasping Sasuke's wrist threateningly. "You want to kill her?!"

"Don't be stupid, Naruto." Sasuke replied over the faint humming of electricity in his hand. "We want to get information out of her, not kill her. She'll stay alive as long as she cooperates."

"Damn it, Sasuke, you're being reckless!" Naruto yelled.

The woman snickered yet again, as though she were laughing at small boys playing with plastic weapons... Not young men who were in a very clear position to hurt her. "What is this? Some kind of electroshock?" Her eyes narrowed, glancing from Sasuke to Naruto and then back again. A hint of daring in her gaze, she added, "Bring it on."

Sasuke responded to her laughter with one of his signature smirks. "We'll see how cocky you are when I'm done with you."

Ignoring Naruto's protests, he ripped his wrist out of his blonde comrade's hold, his electric hand colliding with the young woman's chest.

A tiny trickle of blood ran down her chin as she bit her lip, forcing herself to muffle her own screams. The seconds that Sasuke surged his electrical current through the young woman's body seemed so much longer, not only to her, but to Naruto as well.

"That's enough!" Naruto shouted, his usual raspy voice reverberating through the forest. He yanked Sasuke's arm away from the woman's body, causing her to collapse, held up only by her restraints.

"Relax, idiot," Sasuke said, taking his arm away from Naruto. "I wasn't even using my full-strength."

"I know that! Or else you would've killed her!" Naruto glared, frustrated with Sasuke's extreme approach.

She took deep, lung-filling breaths, but it was clear that she was alright. Her smirk was ever-present and looked even more impressive with the small trail of blood at the corner of her lip. "Is that all you've got?"

"No! Sasuke, you are NOT hurting her anymore!" Naruto turned his focus to the woman and added, "And you! Stop making things worse for yourself!"

The woman chuckled. "So I take it you're the good cop?"

"There are other ways to make you talk. I don't have to hurt you." Sasuke's hand rested on his hip as he took his time perusing the woman's form.

"Oh? And what did you have in mind?" the woman taunted. "Are you going to glare me into talking?"

Naruto had had enough. He stepped in front of Sasuke, blocking him from the woman. His voice low and firm, Naruto stated, "You are not going to use your Sharingan on her."

"You think you know me so well..." Sasuke mused.

"Aside from the fact that it's pointless, what if we were attacked right now?! You need to save your strength. We have no idea where we are or what-"

"I know that," Sasuke interrupted. With one swift movement, he pushed Naruto out of his way and stepped closer to the woman. "I wasn't planning on using my Sharingan anyways. Maybe you forgot, but between the two of us, I'm the rational one."

"Then... Then, what are you going to do?" Naruto questioned, the worry as evident in his voice as if it had been engraved into his headband.

"She's a woman, isn't she?" Sasuke stated, like his plan should have been as obvious as that fact.

He stood so close to her that her nose was nearly right up against his chest. Her eyes challenged him to break her, whereas Sasuke was stoic. It was like a game of "whose expression would change first?"

From this game, Sasuke arose victorious when his hand slipped underneath the woman's clothes to caress her flat stomach. The young woman's eyes shot open and her feverish struggling resumed.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed, arching her back in an attempt to wriggle away from Sasuke's hand. Naruto watched the suddenly erotic scene unfold before him, his cheeks reddening quickly.

It was Sasuke's turn to snicker. "This can go a couple of different ways." The hand caressing the beautiful woman's abdomen dipped lower, frighteningly close to disappearing below her belt. "My hand can drop a little bit lower..."

His free hand also made its way to her body, this one landing on the exposed part of inner thigh. The woman said nothing. She only glared and grunted as she made to pull her leg away from her captor.

Sasuke, however, was prepared. Grabbing a firm hold of her thigh, he forced her to stay in place. He trailed his fingers up her thigh, until they vanished beneath her skirt, narrowly avoiding her sex. "Or... This hand can go a bit higher..."

The woman elicited something that sounded scarily similar to a growl before speaking. Looking Sasuke dead in the eye, her voice lowered as she declared, "You're not man enough to handle me."

The usual confident "Hnn" that tends to accompany Sasuke's smirk was all the response he gave her.

"Or if you prefer..." Sasuke continued as though she had said nothing. He bit the strap of her black midriff-exposing top and pulled it slyly off her shoulder. "... I can start with my teeth..."

True to his offer, Sasuke's teeth grazed over the sensitive skin at the base of the young woman's neck, pulling a stifled moan from her lips. She fought to escape, but between Sasuke's grip on her thigh and the ropes that bound her wrists, she was fighting a losing battle... Which clearly was an entirely new situation for her.

"Ugh... Get off me!" she said threateningly, but Sasuke's only reply was the continuous stroking and caressing of her upper inner thigh and stomach.

Naruto, observing the show from a safe distance, had turned roughly the color of Sakura's hair. "Umm... Sasuke...?"

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke said monotonously. From the tone of his voice, one would assume he was playing a simple chess game- not in the midst of ravishing a woman.

"Umm... When exactly are you going to start interrogating her?" the awkward blonde asked, crossing his arms and trying to look as cool as possible.

"Hnn." Sasuke smirked into the woman's neck. "If you want in on this, you don't have to ask. Just join already."

This caught Naruto off guard.

"What?!" he exclaimed, shaking his head furiously. "That's not what I-"

"Just shut up and get over here, loser."

"What? Not man enough to handle me on your own, tough guy?" the woman mocked.

Instead of responding with words, Sasuke chose to use actions. In this case specifically, he chose to give her neck a firm bite and inch the hand on her thigh up ever-so-slightly.

It may not have been Naruto's goal, but he couldn't deny the temptation of breaking such a strong woman through such... Sensual torture. Truthfully, if he hadn't been watching the scene with his own two eyes, he'd never have believed that Sasuke was capable of this.

After a disgruntled "Fine," Naruto walked around the woman, positioning himself behind her bronze, squirming body.

It was foreign to him at first, but it took him no time at all to surrender to his most primal instincts. He ran his hands along the woman's arms, from where they were bound at the wrists to her shoulders. Brushing her long dark hair out of his way, he darted his tongue out of his mouth, tasting the side of her neck that Sasuke had left untouched. His hands wrapped around her body and replaced Sasuke's on her stomach, allowing his raven-haired comrade to focus his ministrations on the woman's legs. Her thighs were being thoroughly violated by Sasuke's intimate touches.

"Ugh..." the woman fought fruitlessly against the two young men. "When I get out of this, you boys will beg me to put you out of your misery."

"Sasuke..." Naruto began, one hand sneaking up to trace the exposed curve of her breasts just before disappearing beneath her top. "Her body is so..."

"I know..." Sasuke responded without Naruto finishing his thought.

"You're both disgusting," the woman said flatly.

"If you really want us to stop..." Sasuke breathed into her ear. "You can start by telling us your name."

"If that was all you wanted, you could've just asked." Her body undulated, but could not separate itself from the two men who sandwiched her. Naruto held her so that her back fit like a puzzle piece against his body, while Sasuke kept her front side uncomfortably warm as well.

"It's not all we want." Sasuke's fingers traced her hip. "But-"

"Look out!" the woman shouted.

Making full use of their well-trained reflexes, Naruto and Sasuke managed to arm themselves just in time...


End file.
